Shin Koihime Musou: Frozen Tiger
by kiriakoen
Summary: Cyber Sub-Zero is taken away from the Mortal Kombat Universe and is sent as a 'messenger of heaven' to the Three Kingdoms. Who will he help? Who will he fall in love? And WHO IS THAT MAN! GET AWAY FROM ME, CHOSEN! NO! NO HUGGING! Please read and review!


Chapter 1: Spirited away into saving another world BY HIMSELF

Sub-Zero was having his worst day. He currently stood in front of a museum in which was housing refugees from the invading netherrealm soldiers. As he kicked the next zombie's head into a flag pole, He absentmindedly thought about the other day. The other day was a… unique day.

***Flashback Moment***

Sub-Zero looked around the lab in which he had been in for two weeks. His body was still a mess from Sindel's attacks. Repairing his cybernetic body with the littered dead Lin Kuei assassins, Cyber Sub-Zero then looked at the upgrades that the surviving scientists did to him. He finally had some 'humanity' back. He had a face, but he couldn't take the helmet off for more than two days. Or else the artificial skin would freeze and break. Not that it would matter… for now. He could also eat once more! Oh, how he missed eating his favorite foods since the cyber initiative. And he also recovered his… ah… MANHOOD. Although he thought unnecessary, one of the scientists said that family would be more important later on… However, he didn't need to use the restroom… THAT was an advantage… He had regained some of his body, but still he retained all of the cyborg abilities as the splitting his body and recombining in a different location. So he wasn't exactly human. But none of it mattered, until that zombie came through the door.

***End Flashback Moment***

As he ripped another head off a zombie, he began to hear screams from _within_ the museum. As he quickly froze and created a _very_ thick wall of ice covering the entrance of the building. He quickly entered to see a massacre. He saw blood everywhere and noticed a lone figure standing in the middle of the slaughterhouse. Baraka stood in the middle of the blood pool grinning his usual toothy smile until a giant ball of ice impact his face and a metal boot that impacted the Tarkatan face and… broke his entire jaw with a sickening crunch. Baraka flew across the room and grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the cybernetic ninja. As Sub-Zero smashed the incoming object and launched a giant ice lance and threw it at Baraka. The lance pierced Baraka's chest and sprayed blood all over the place. Not only that the lance also impacted a stray power line that began to electrocute Baraka to death. As Sub-Zero turned to check for survivors, a bright light began to shine where a mirror lay cracked on the ground. He tried to leave the museum, but felt the light sucking him in and he, once more, could not do anything.

***Within the light***

Cyber Sub-Zero (I'll just call him Sub-Zero… adding Cyber is a bit too long.) looked around and sighed in despair. This wasn't a portal, but it had somehow created a _interdimensional_ portal that did not belong to his world. He didn't exactly get it, but the light wasn't getting any brighter or darker. Then he heard a voice.

_Help me…_

It was faint, but it was definitely a voice. Sub-Zero quickly turned the source and walked forward. It was more like gliding forward, but he headed toward the voice.

_Help me…_

Sub-Zero saw a child(?) and began to slowly approach the girl. She, even though young, looked stunning in the petite red Chinese dress. Sub-Zero stopped in front of the girl and looked at her sobbing her eyes out. He knelt down and patted her head. Or tried to. His hand clearly passing through her head and looked at his hand suspiciously. Another voice then sounded next to him.

_Warrior, she is an representation of an world._

He looked next to him and saw nothing.

"Who are you!" Sub-Zero shouted as he got into a fighting stance.

_Do not worry… I have brought you here for a favor._

"What favor? Why me?" He looked around and lowered his guard.

_I am but a messenger… I want you to save a world._

"What do you mean, save a world?" Sub-Zero asked confused. There were other powerful warriors other than him…

_Her world is currently split and in a time of chaos, time of war. I want you to go to this world and unify the world in peace… after that is done, you may return to your world once more._

Sub-Zero looked at his options and found out that he had no choice. He quietly nodded as he looked at the crying girl once more. He couldn't leave a crying girl alone.

_Thank you for accepting my favor. I will wish you luck… Warrior of Ice…_

Then the light began to shine much brighter and he disappeared into the bright light.

_But you may not want to leave when you are done… Then __**I CAN FINALLY FIGHT YOU IN MORTAL KOMBAT! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**_


End file.
